Jake's and Marco's Really Weird Contest
by White Rain 77
Summary: What happens when Jake and Marco have a really weird contest?.....................


The Contest  ****

The Contest 

"Oweeeee! My booty still hurts!" said Marco to Jake. 

"Yeah…mine does too," said Jake. Jake and Marco weren't fat anymore after their fight. They'd lost like, fifty pounds after it. 

"I can't believe your butts still hurt when you had that fight just two weeks ago," said Rachel. 

"I bet I lost more weight than you did," Marco said. 

"Oh yeah?" Jake said. "I bet lost like, fifty more pounds than you did!" 

"I lost sixty more pounds than you did! I'm skinnier than you!" Marco objected. 

"I bet I can lose more pounds than you can!" Jake said. He stuck his tongue out and Marco and did that thing with it. 

TTTTHHHHHHHBBBBB-TTTTTTT!!!!!!!! His spit got on Marco too, and Marco did the same. 

TTTTHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTT-T-T-T-T!!!!!!!

"Bet not!" 

"Bet so!" 

"Bet not!" 

"Bet so!" 

"Not!" 

"So!" 

"Not!" 

"So!" 

"Will you two just shut the f#$% up?!" Cassie finally said. She didn't like it when they argued. 

"Oooh, you said a bad word," Marco said. "You pottymouth!" Cassie just collapsed in a chair and covered her face with her hands. 

"Eeeeuuuuhhh!" she groaned. 

"Onto the exercise bikes!" Jake said. Marco and Jake got on an exercise bike, and started pedaling. When they did it for twenty minutes, nothing happened. Marco got impatient and started pedaling harder. He pedaled so hard that the wheel caught on fire. Jake saw that and wanted to do better than Marco. 

"Oh yeah?" Jake said. "Watch me!" He pedaled harder than Marco was and then the entire bike caught on fire. "Oweeee!" He got off the bike and got some fire extinguisher. He sprayed the bike all over and the fire went out. He then got back on. 

"Cheater," remarked Marco. He pedaled harder yet and then he made the bicycle go through the wall. He made a hole that looks like one of those in a Bugs Bunny cartoon. "Oweeee!" He got off, dusted himself off, and tried finding another one. 

"Oh s#$%, here comes the real contest," Cassie said. 

"Don't be a pottymouth!" Jake told his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. Marco got on a different bike and started pedaling. 

Twenty four hours later…

"I lost a pound, Jake! I'm better than you!" Marco said. "Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!" 

"I bet I can sing better than you!" said Jake. 

"Oh yeah? Show me!" Marco exclaimed. Jake started singing. 

"Dada mama me wee wee poo poo me want diapy! La la la la la la Po Laa Laa Tinky winky la la la la la la la!" Jake sang. 

"I can do muuuuuch better than you!" objected Marco. He started singing. "La la la la la la la…I love you, Rachel! Yoouuu aarre my love! Lalalalalalala! Maaarrrryyyy meeee, pleeeaaasse! Don't maarryy biiirrrd boooy Toobiias, pleeeaaasse fooor mee!" 

"Marco, that was terrible," Rachel complained. "I ain't marrying you for anything! I like bird boy anyway." Jake chugged down a soda and burped. 

Brraaa-aa-a-a-a-a-p-p-pppp! 

"I can burp better than you! I can burp better than you!" Marco said. He got a soda and chugged the whole thing down. Loudly, he burped. 

Bbbbrrrrraaa-a-a-a-a-aaa-a-p-p-p-pppp! 

"Oh yeah!" Jake argued. He got another soda and chugged it. 

BBBBBBRRRRR-R-R-R-AAA-A-A-A-A-PPPPP! 

"I can do better," Marco said. He drank another soda. 

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRR-A-A-A-A-aaa-a-a-a-ppppppp! 

"Oh brother," said Cassie. Suddenly Marco farted. "Peeee yoooooooooo! That was stinky!" She held her nose. 

"I can fart better than you!" Jake argued. Tobias almost fainted. 

"Let's leave," said Rachel, "Before they stink this place up." Jake prepared to fart. 

Ptptptptptptp-tp-p-t-p-t-tp-tp-t! 

Rachel, Tobias, and Cassie nearly passed out, and started walking like a drunk toward the door. 

"I can do better!" Marco argued. He ate a whole bunch of beans at once. 

Ttttthhhpppp-pp-tttt-pppp-p-p-p-p-p-ppp! Rachel, Tobias, and Cassie all fell onto a wall. The stink was getting worse and worse. 

"Oh yeah? Listen to this baby! It's gonna be worse than a spirit bomb on DBZ!" Jake exclaimed. He ate a whole bunch of baked beans and felt it coming. 

Then… 

FFFFAAAAAAARR-R-R-RRRRRRTTTTTT-T-T-T!!!!!! 

…He farted right when Tobias, Cassie, and Rachel were trying to get up, everything went black for them. The stink… Marco also fainted. 

"Hello?…Hello?" Jake said. He sniffed his own stink, and fainted. 

The End! 

Strange…wasn't it????? Tell me exactly what you think! You can flame me, too! 


End file.
